DOR ETERNA
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a crankyhermit [Masahiro está crescendo. Guren se sente desconfortável].


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~PERDA ETERNA~~ **

Guren acordou quando Masahiro rolou e escondeu o rosto na barriga de Guren. Ele se contorcia, enquanto que o calor era agradável, a cabeça do menino estava pesado e respiração estava se tornando uma tarefa árdua. Resmungando em seu sono, Masahiro estendeu a mão e agarrou-o para impedi-lo de fugir. "Mm ... sua pele é tão suave, Mokkun". Guren balançou as orelhas, tanto divertida quanto aborrecido, e, em seguida, tornou-se ciente de Rikugou, de pé silenciosamente pela lâmpada.

"O que é isso?" ele exigiu pouco, sentindo-se estranhamente exposta, como se o outro shikigami tinha penetrado em um momento particular.

"Seimei observou que você pode encontrar algumas ayakashi interessante no trimestre leste. Ele pensou que você pode querer andar assim com Masahiro em sua próxima patrulha." Olhar calmo de Rikugou descansou brevemente sobre Masahiro, então ele se foi.

Guren cerdas. Ninguém poderia dizer o que Rikugou estava pensando, ou se ele dissesse algo para Seimei. Ele preferia ter sido qualquer outro shikigami que tinha vindo - pelo menos era sempre claro onde eles estavam. Não que Guren importava com o que eles pensavam. Ele não precisa de sua aprovação.

Masahiro acariciou sua barriga de novo, ainda dormindo, e, de repente, irritado com a vulnerabilidade de sua forma atual, Guren mudou e se levantou sobre os cotovelos, antes que ele pensou se arrepender perturbar o sono de Masahiro. Masahiro deslizou para baixo de seu corpo e acordou, obviamente confusa por ter encontrado-se com uma faceful de estômago duro. O menino mimado em torno de seu estômago, levantou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos muzzily, oscilando até que ele se concentrou, mais ou menos, por Guren. "Whuh?"

Ele parecia tão jovem e perdeu. "Mokkun? Qual é o problema?"

Guren sacudiu a cabeça, reprovando-se mentalmente para deixar um assunto tão trivial perturbá-lo. "Não é nada Volte a dormir;. Ainda está escuro."

Masahiro olhou mais atentamente, ainda descansando em Guren. Ele tinha crescido tanto, Guren pensou, lembrando-se de um momento em que uma pequena, criança confiante tinha adormecido em seu estômago, exausto depois de uma manhã gasto jogando perseguição com o mais temido do Shinsou. "Foi alguém aqui?"

Ah. Então Masahiro tinha notado. Este sinal de que Masahiro foi finalmente crescendo em seu poder, seu controle e sentidos cada vez mais refinado, deve ter agradado Guren. Em vez disso, ele sentiu uma pontada obscura, como se o ganho de Masahiro era de alguma forma sua perda.

Enquanto ele ainda estava remoendo uma resposta que não induziria Masahiro para saltar e lançar um outro discurso sobre seu avô interferir, Masahiro exalou alto, saiu Guren e sentou-se. "Isso não é bom, estou acordado agora! Aaah, eu deveria ir para o Onmyou dormitórios cedo, eu estive ausente tanto."

Mas suas ausências foram todos por boas razões, Guren queria dizer a ele. Masahiro tinha patrulhavam a cidade, lutou contra monstros muito além do que um dos seus anos, deve ter enfrentado, e sofreu ferimentos graves em fazê-lo. Sucessor escolhido por Seimei ou não, ele merecia, não, _precisava_ descansar. Todo mundo estava empurrando-o muito difícil.

Guren contou-se uma criatura de instinto, mais ação do que o pensamento. Sem mais hesitar, ele sentou-se e pegou a manga de Masahiro. Masahiro olhou para ele, assustada, abortada a sua mudança para ficar de pé. "O que há de errado, Guren?"

Masahiro tinha sido um amor, e adorável, criança. Ele teria levado um coração muito mais difícil do que Guren para evitar a sensação de amparo. Ele havia passado por sua vinda de idade tarde, e Guren teria desejado que até mais tarde, mas embora ainda criança, como, em certos aspectos, ele se tornou confiável, e uma linda jovem. Guren pressionou a palma da mão com cuidado para suave bochecha de Masahiro, inclinou-se e beijou-o. Então ele se afastou e esperou por uma reação.

Masahiro sentou congelada com surpresa. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, os olhos arregalados. Cor floresceu em seu rosto ao lado de entendimento. Ele hesitou, e então ele levantou a mão e colocou-a sobre de Guren, pressionando sua bochecha na palma de Guren. Ao vê-lo de perto, Guren se inclinou e atingiu entre as pernas, fechou em torno dele. Masahiro pulou um pouco, e ele parou. "Está com medo?"

Foi a direita, ou talvez errado, coisa a dizer. O olhar de Masahiro assumiu uma expressão familiar de determinação flinty - ele nunca iria recuar agora. Ele se arrastou mais perto um pouco sem jeito, e colocou a outra mão sobre a outra mão de Guren, puxou um pouco encorajador. Guren inclinou-se e beijou-o de novo como ele moveu a mão, até Masahiro começou a fazer gritos ofegantes moles, e estremeceu com a liberação.

Guren segurei até o último dos choques diminuíram, em seguida, retirou a mão de dentro robe de dormir de Masahiro, e começou a lambê-lo limpo, ainda olhando para ele.

A expressão de Masahiro foi por volta atordoado, fascinado e horrorizado, e tiro rápido, olhares inquietos em regiões inferiores do próprio Guren, perguntando-se claramente que ele era esperado para fazer o mesmo. Preparando-se visivelmente, ele começou a chegar para Guren, e pulou de susto quando a mão agora limpo de Guren se fechou sobre seu pulso.

"Não", Guren disse ele. _Não há necessidade de,_ provavelmente, levado mal. "Eu não preciso de algum moleque inexperiente para resolver isso", disse ele, e como Masahiro cerdas, imediatamente indignado, acrescentou: "Você deve sair já, o neto de Seimei. _There._

O momento estranho se foi como se nunca tivesse existido. Masahiro olhou em volta, viu o céu brilhante, e estava lutando para ficar pronto, como fazia todos os dias. Guren não sentir vontade de mudar de volta em sua forma usual ainda, e percebeu seu erro quando Masahiro parou quando ele puxou seu cabelo para amarrá-lo e fitou-o com um olhar de olhos claros. "Será que você ... e avô ..." Isso era tudo o que ele conseguiu sair antes que ele corou carmesim e tornou-se incapaz de continuar.

"Isso é entre Seimei e eu," Guren disse ele, e riam de forma significativa, para o efeito. Ainda mais nervosa, Masahiro empurrou o boné em sua cabeça e fugiu, ignorando os apelos de sua mãe para ele, pelo menos, tomar café da manhã antes de sair, e mal se recuperando suficiente para corar e gaguejar um adeus a sua pequena princesa.

Tinha sido muito breve, Guren refletida; Masahiro ainda não tinha pensado para ligar o que tinha acabado de fazer a sua relação com Akiko. E, no entanto. Masahiro era neto e herdeiro de Seimei, com potencial de mal reprimida todos, mas estourando dele. Ele seria um grande onmyouji. Ele teria muitos shikigami. Ele teria amantes, homens e mulheres, a julgar pela forma como os outros da sua idade respondeu-lhe ... e venha o que vier, Guren seria sempre a primeira, em todas as coisas.

Guren deslocado para trás em sua forma inócua "Mokkun" e correu para apanhar com Masahiro.


End file.
